In known electric dust collectors, particles attached to the collection plate are caused to drop to the bottom of the precipitator either by shaking the collection plate at specified time intervals or by rinsing it down with water. They are then removed from the base of the precipitator. Various drawbacks are however associated with this mode of operation. Thus some particles may adhere so firmly to the dry electrode that shaking at intervals or rinsing does not suffice to clean the electrode. Continuous rinsing of the collection electrode may not be practicable due to complete coverage of the electrode not being attainable with moderate water consumption. A layer of particles then gathers on the dry portions and causes a short circuit. This then requires interruption of the operation of the dust collector and special cleaning procedures. Other particles, for example quartz dust and carbon dust, may bounce off the dry electrode when they exchange their original electric charge for that of the collection electrode.